Jared Rose: The Hidden Preserve
by potterwolf99
Summary: Jared Rose was born into a world of magical creatures, good and bad. He's been discovering secrets about his life for 14 years. Now he found what he was looking for. He is sent to live with his mother and family. It may be bad but he doesn't know it yet!
1. Birthday

**Jared Rose: The Hidden Preserve**

**Birthday**

It was a muggy April morning when Jared heard a knock on his door. He had been doing some homework his teacher had assigned for the weekend. He didn't understand anything in the textbook but wasn't going to admit that to his uncle or aunt.

"Jared. Time for lunch." Called a woman's voice. It was his aunt Dalila.

"'Kay!" He answered "Be down in a second."

He finished the paragraph and headed out the door. He was still in his pajama pants. They were black with gray and white stripes.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and headed toward the kitchen.

It smelled like Aunt Dalila had just finished making grilled cheese sandwiches with bacon. Cheesy, with a hint of grease.

"Where's Uncle Seth?" He asked.

A brown haired girl turned to face him. "Dad went to town with Wesley for his birthday gift. Remember last week."

"Yes. Sorry I forgot Emily." He said. Emily was his younger cousin. she was a year and two months younger and was he was always rubbing it in her face and Wesley was her little brother.

Emily had long brown hair that went an inch past her shoulders and almond shaped, green eyes. She had both ears peirced with her gold hoops shaped like hearts. And all he had was black, medium length bangs and sideburns that reached the half an inche past the top of his ear. And Emily was almost always telling him how his shirt was perfect for his hazel eyes.

He looked over to his aunt. She had long blond hair and green eyes. She was weaing her silver hoops Uncle Seth had gotten her for christmas. She had a blue top and white pants.

"What do you want to do for your birthday Jared?" She asked.

"What. Oh. I forgot today was my birthday!" He answered stupidly.

"What! He forgets his birthday and get's to decide what we do?" Emily complained. For her birthday the year before, they went to the park for the day and watched the birds then took a hike up to a national park in the state.

"Yes because he is the oldest and our guest."

"Mom he's been living here for 12 years! He's not a guest!"

"Am so and let's see a movie or just stay home!" He snickered. "I don't care!"

"Ugggg!" Emily ran out of the room screaming!

"Wow. She has issues." Jared snickered some more.

"Go get dressed and you can open some gifts." Aunt Dalila said.

He got up from his stool and walked out the room. He found the hall and headed up the stairs toward his room. He reached the second to last door on the left side of the hall which had police tape covering it. He grabbed the handle and turned it left. He pushed inward and stepped through the door. It revealed his bedroom, which was the second biggest which made Emily scream 'it isn't fair' or 'I'm your oldest not him'.

To the right of the room, he had a big maple bed with drawers on the bottom and a dark red blanket with the words, _Blackened Halo_, on it. Blackened Halo was an old heavy medal band he listened too. To the left of the bed was a small oak end table with an alarm clock and an opened drawer. He walked over to the drawer and took out his wallet. When he opened it it showed a picture of a blond haired girl with hazel eyes. His mother, Kendra Sorenson. His uncle's sister.

He put the wallet back in the drawer and shut it. He walked over to his bed and knelt down. He opened the first drawer and grabbed a pair of red socks. He shut it and pulled the second one open. It was full of shirts. He rifled through them and grabbed a purple one from the bottom of the drawer. After he had shut that one and pulled a pair of blak jeans from the next pair, he ra to his bathroom in the back of the room.

He got changed and exited the bathroom. He grabbed a belt and headed for the door. As he was walking down the stairs he slipped his belt into the belt buckle loops and tightened it.

"Jared. Byron's on the phone!" His aunt called.

He jumped the last five steps to the bottom and ran to the phone in his aunt's hand. He grabbed it and said, "Hello."

"Hey Jared. Happy Birthday. I was wondering If I could come over for a half-hour?"

"Sure." said Jared. "Let me as-"

The front door opened and a tall man and mid-height boy walked in. It was Uncle Seth and Wesley. Uncle Seth had brown hair and blue eyes. Wesley had brown hair and green eyes.

"Jared." Uncle Seth said. "I got a letter for you. It's from your mother!"

"Byron, I g-g-g-gotta go!" And he hung up. Seth handed him a gray envelope and he rushed up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door and flopped onto his bed. He layed his hed on his pillow and looked at the shut envelope. In green ink it read:

_To: Jared Seth Rose_

_From: Kendra Ruth Sorenson_

He carefully ripped open the letter. Again in green ink it read:

_Dear Jared,_

_I am so dreadfully sorry I have made you wait 12 years without seeing your family! I am married to a man named Lucas Bond. We have a son, Jacob Bond._

_You may or may not have lived a very happy life with Seth and his family but he is my brother and I don't fully respect my decision to leave you there without any contact to you._

_Happy 14 Birthday. I have at least two gifts for you one can be wrapped, one can not. After you read this letter, you have two options. I will let you decide. I want you to come move in with me, Luke and Jacob. You can stay with Seth or come with me. Make your choice. Call my cell phone number once you decide. Here it is 476-2218._

_Love,_

_Kendra Ruth Sorenson._

He reread the letter three more times, always thinking. He made his decision and got up and trotted over to the door. He slowly opened the door and walked out. Shutting the door behind him, he slowly made his way down the hall and the stairs. Once at the bottom, Seth and Dalila were waiting for him.

"What did the letter say Jared?" asked Uncle Seth.

"Mom wanted to know if I wanted to move in with her, my step-dad and half-brother!" replied Jared.

His uncle made a slight sigh. "She told me when she brought you to me twelve years ago when your father left you, she would ask if you wanted to move with her when you were fourteen and old enough to take care for yourself."

"I want to go." Jared said.

"Fine. How did she want you to contact her?" asked his uncle.

"Phone." He ran to the phone and punched in the numbers she had givin him. The phone rang for a few seconds when a calm, female voice said, "Hello. This Kendra Sorenson speaking."

"Hey Mom. I want to come with you!"

"Jared! You sound so much older."

"Will you come and get me or will some else get me?"

"I will get Luke to bring you. It will be some bonding time for you two." said his mother. "Now go pack up everything, except bed and drawer, we have those here."

"Okay mom." And he hung up. He told his aunt and uncle about what his aunt had told him and ran outside to the cellar. He found ten cardboard boxes.

He ran in the house and straight up the stairs and into his room. He set up a box and opened one drawer and piled all the clothes in the box.

After twenty minutes. he was just about finished packing up when he heard a car horn honking outside his window. He finished up his last few things and ran to the window. A dark haired man was climbing out of a red Dodge truck with a cap on the back to protect his things he thought.

A second later, he heard a knock on the front door. Jared zoomed out the door and down the stairs. He saw Seth open the door and say, "You must be Luke!"

Luke said, "Yes. and you must be Seth. Nie to finally meet my brother-in-law!"

"As to meet you." said he. They hugged and then seperated.

Luke turned to Jared. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Jared said. "My stuff is upstairs."

"Let's go get it."

They went upstairs and grabbed two boxes each. After ten minutes, they had finished loading up the truck with boxes. Jared walked back into the house. Aunt Dalila, Emily and Wesley were standing there waiting to say good-bye (he did not know why Emily ws there though?).

"See yeah Dalila." He said walking over to give her a hug.

"See you soon Jared."

He walked over to Wesley. "Good-bye old friend." They did their handshake.

Wesley looked sad. "See yeah cuz."

Jared looked over to Emily. "Why are you here?"

"To ask for your room!"

He sighed, "Take it."

She giggled and ran up the stairs.

Finnally he turned to Uncle Seth who had been standing over in a corner, silenty.

"See you soon Uncle Seth." He said walking over to give him a hug.

"Sooner than you think." He whispered into his nephews ear. "Sooner than you think."

Jared realesed and turned to Luke who said, "You ready?"

He gulped, "Yeah. Let's get going."


	2. Reunion

**Family Reunion**

Jared had been looking at his step-dad for ten minutes now and was realizing how handsome he really he was. He had brown hair that was combed forward so his short bangs partially covered his eyes. He had short sideburns that were combed back though. His eyes were a cool shade of gray, like a light rain cloud floating above your head.

He seemed cool as if he had been popular all his life, like himself. Jared had tonnes of friends, including Byron Wolfe. He reached grabbed his wallet out of his pack he had been carrying. He opened it and grabbed a picture that was in it.

It had two boys standing side by side with the one on the right, Jared, was trying to slug the other, Bryron, in the arm. Byron, in the picture, had short brown hair. But the picture had been taken two years-ago. Now he had short blond hair, after school pictures.

School! He forgot all about school!

"Luke, what about school?" he asked.

"Oh. Well your mother said we'd get a tutor for you. We have one for Jacob."

"Oh." He was thinking now how handsome Luke was so he obviously started thinking how handsome his half-brother was, the instant Luke brought up his name.

"How old is Jacob?" He asked.

"12 in May." replied Luke.

"Oh. Two years younger than me," he said. He hesitated, "Luke do you have any other kids besides Jacob?"

He sighed, "I got two other kids. My oldest, Hannah, she's 17 and my son, Josh, he's 14. But I see them only twice a year."

"Why, what happened?"

Luke tensed, "Now as I told your brother, I absolulty don't like to talk about it!"

"Why?"

He sighed, "Okay. I'll tell you but only because your the oldest. Thirteen years ago, before I met your mother, I was married to a woman named Jessica Hines. She always told me she loved me. She bought me a car for getting a promotion at work and became the Assistant Manager. But after four months, she became bitter and expected me to do everything. One day I came home from work early, sick. She was working. She came home and saw me sitting on the couch watching T.V. She exploded and yelled at me to do the dishes. I said I was sick was not going to do them. The next day, she kicked me out and called me the worst names she could think of. A few weeks later, she found me at my brother's house with the divorce sheetwork and made me go to court. After that, she got to take the kids and I only get to see them on christmas and easter but for only an hour."

"I'm sorry I asked." Jared apologized.

"Ah, it's not your fault. You were just curious and you should be."

"Luke do you know the time?"

"Nope. You can check my cell phone if you want." he said chucking a blue cell phone at him.

He caught it and flipped it open and read the date and time. It was 3:27pm and Saturday, April 3, 2026. "Thanks." he said placing the phone on in a case attached to the dashboard.

"You got a cell phone or laptop or something like that Jared?"

"Nah. Aunt Dalila said I was to young for one."

"I could get you one. An iPod or laptop. Your choice. My father was from a wealthy family, and him being the oldest, inherited all of it. I'm the middle child, but I got a big amount of it. Now every year, I get more."

"Thanks. I guess an cell phone, would work."

"cell phone it is."

They sat in silence for a half-hour or so, and Jared grabbed his backpack fromthe backseat again. He looked through the bag and found a book. He pulled it out and Luke glanced at the cover.

"Ah. Harry Potter. Fine books. Read them when I was a little younger than you are now. What one are you reading?"

"I'm on number four, _Goblet of Fire_. My Aunt Dalila's sister, Lilly, got me the series for my thirteenth birthday. I didn't start reading them until, November."

He put it back in and grabbed something small. His pocket knife! He forgot he had packed it! He slipped that deep in his bag and grabbed the book back and flipped to the page he was reading, 392.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at a large steel gate plastered with rust. All around the gate were trees. Luke got out and opened the gate and hopped back in. They drove through and Luke got back out to shut the gate. He got back in and they drove for another five minutes.

They were two minutes away from a huge house when Jared asked, pointing at a bunch of butterfly type creatures, "What are those things?"

"Butterflies, " answered Luke.

"No they arn't! They look like tiny humans with weird hair, skin and have wings!"

"Ummm... Let's go in and see your mother."

They left the truck and started toward the house. The house looked about three stories high. There was a woman standing on the porch. One look and Jared knew it was his mother. She was wearing a purple sweater and blue jeans. She had her blond hair done up in a ponytail and it had blown over her shoulder. She had her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

Jared ran up to the porch and ran through the gates. He latched his hands around her waist and hugged her. She did the same and relased after a minute.

The house was white and old looking. The door looked like it was made of oak and stained a medium brown color. There were big windows covered by light purple drapes. One window though, was not covered and revealed a beautiful living room filled with wonderful sofas and loveseats. There was a television that was on though and Jared ran to the window. He moved his position and saw a blond haired boy sitting on a beige chair.

"Is that Jacob?" he asked.

"Yes. He has been slightly dissapointed that you are moving in with us because you two will be sharing the attic." answered Luke. "Well I think you two will get along once you get tto know each other."

"Weel let's go in and get them aquantited." Kendra said. "Luke will you get Jared's things?"

"Sure honey." He walked over to the truck and opened up the back.

"Mom, you I think I'll manage." Jared said, winking at Luke, who answered back the wink.

"Okay then." She ran over to help Luke.

Jared walked to the door, turned the handle and pushed it open. It reaveled a magnificent hall, with oak floorboards, stained dark brown and paintings hanging on the walls. On the left was a cabinet filled with china and trinkets. On the right was an end table with a vase full of roses on it.

He walked forward for amoment and noticed that the hall turned right and lead into the living room. He came in and sat on a couch by Jacob. Jacob turned his head and asked, "Are you Jared?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Mom said if I wanted to know anything about you to ask you," he said. "What's your full name?"

"Jared Seth Rose." Jared answered. "What's yours?"

"Jacob Cameron Benjamin Bond. You laugh and I'll beat you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" He shot then noticed the anger in his brother's eyes. "I'm joking, I'm joking!"

"You'd better!"

Meanwhile, outside.

"Kendra. Jared could see fairies and Seth claimed he didn't have any ever while we were loading up the truck."

"Luke. You know how I'm fairykind."

"Yeah."

"Well maybe it was passed on by genetics!"


End file.
